"tiger, tiger burning bright PA1 In the forests of the night. PA1 What immortal hand or eye PA1 Could frame thy fearful Symmetry?" PA4 The Tiger, Wm. Blake
Natural symmetry is but one readily observable manifestation of the orderliness of nature, awareness of which is important to an individual's understanding of nature, of himself, and of his place in the cosmos. The present puzzle game is intended to provide a tangible, tactile and optical demonstration or morphologic symmetries occurring in living things, for education and diversion.
The subject matter of the puzzle game of the present invention is not, however, limited merely to living things, but includes non-living naturally occurring objects, such as crystalline formations and the like, as well as man made objects, all for the edification and entertainment of the user.